


Alarms Are Important

by GrandHighPriestess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: How had he slept through so many alarms??





	Alarms Are Important

He was late, like an hour late. How had he slept through all of his alarms? Yuri nearly flipped out of the bed. He threw on his dirty practice clothes from the day before and his bag. Yuri ran out of the house, barely remembering his skates.

  
He made it to the rink in less than a half hour. As he rushed into the building he passed Yurio in the locker room. The younger stepped into his path, halting his frenzied rush to get ready. Yurio looked him up and down, his grimace growing.

“You show up halfway through practice and you can’t even be bothered to put your shirt on right? Do you really believe Victor will choose to coach a mess like you? You might as well go home, pig.” Yurio turned and walked out of the locker room, laughing to himself.

Yuri sank onto the nearest bench. He tried his hardest not to cry as he laced up his skates and turned his shirt the correct way. After he had finally gotten ready he went to fill his water bottle up, something that seemed to take an eternity. Halfway through he felt a twinge in his lower abdomen. Yuri chose to ignore it, he was already late enough.

“Yuri! Get out here!” Victor called from the rink. Yuri’s heart skipped about 4 beats. His hands trembled, causing the bottle to shake and spill water over his hands. His bladder twinged again and Yuri had to shut the water off and squeeze his thighs for a moment.

“C-c-c-coming Vitya!” He managed and wobbled out to the rink.

“Ah, glad you made it, hurry up now, we’ve lost valuable time!” Victor pulled him onto the ice, barely giving him time to pull the guards off his skates.

The first hour passed smoothly, they did routine work. He was made to attempt his jumps at least 30 times and perfect his hand placements. He was working to the bone, and drinking enough to fill a pool. He’d refilled his bottle twice in that hour.

“Okay, good job boys. Yurio I’d say you’re good for today, Yuri I need you to stay a bit longer. We have to make up for lost time,” Victor addressed the two of them. The good thing was that the rink was closed to the public today, the bad news was that meant Victor could hold him here for as long as he wanted. Victor escorted Yurio out to the locker room, leaving Yuri there. The second the door shut Yuri shoved a hand into his crotch. He didn’t have to go this bad 5 minutes ago but now all he could do was squirm and whine. He started to make his way to the locker room as well, hoping to get in and out before Victor noticed. But Victor reappeared right as Yuri reached the other end of the rink. He quickly pulled his hand away and clenched down with all his might.

“Alright, let’s pick up where we left off… are you okay?” Victor reached out and held Yuri by his shoulders, inspecting him.

“Yeah, just fine! Just haven’t had such a hard training day in a while. No need to worry! Let’s get back to training! What did you want me to work on? Foot work? Great, I’ll go do that way over here!” Yuri pulled out of Victor’s hold and edged back to the far end of the rink. Victor stared at him for a moment, his blue eyes piercing into Yuri’s core.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Victor just watched as Yuri began his exercises once more.

It took only half an hour before he was getting too sloppy to just claim tiredness. His footwork was barely recognizable and he couldn’t stay still for Victor to inspect his poses.

“Yuri, are you sure you’re alright?” Victor asked after Yuri almost fell down for the 12th time.

“Yep! Never better!” He said, despite his left leg pulling up to cross in front against his will.

“Why don’t we take a break. Go sit down for a few minutes or something.”

“O-okay.” Yuri wobbled off the rink, struggled to put the guards on his skates, and shuffled into the locker room. He was too preoccupied to notice Victor right behind him. Once he was inside the locker room, Yuri shoved both hands into his crotch and started whining. He continued his shuffling until he was in front of a urinal. All he had to do was pull his pants and underwear down like 4 inches and he was good. The only problem was, he had worn pants that were tied at the waist and he could hardly stand still. He moved one hand from his crotch and started tugging at the cord. He had tied it just a hair too tight this morning and he knew he would need both hands to undo it, but the second he moved his other hand a stream of urine shot out. Both hands went back into his crotch and he clamped down as hard as he could. It took almost three seconds to stop and by the time he did stop it he had started sobbing. His bladder roared inside him, the waistband of his pants seemed to grow tighter every second. He pulled a hand back again and continued trying to undo his pants but he wasn’t getting anywhere with it. He cried out and crossed his legs, bending at the waist. His heart dropped as another small leak escaped him.

“Stop, stopstopstopstopstop,” He whined.

“Yuri, do you need help…?” Victor asked from the doorway.

“Vitya!” Yuri startled and tripped over his own feet, hitting the ground. It was too much for his bladder, “Ah! No, no, nononononononono.”

Urine poured out of him, he pulled his hands away and covered his face. He cried into his hands. Heart pounding away in his chest he willed this to all be over soon.

“Yuri?” Victor was in front of him, fretting uselessly around him. Yuri curled in on himself and cried harder. After almost 2 minutes he finally stopped peeing, his pants were soaked and he was sure he would need to do some heavy deep cleaning on his skates tonight. He sniffed and peeked up at Victor, who was already starting to mop up his mess with some paper towels.

“No! Stop! I can clean it, don’t, you’ll get…”

“Yuri stop worrying. It happens more than you’d know. You had an accident, I’ve had more than I can remember. Let me get this cleaned up, you go get out of those pants,” Victor met his eyes, a warm smile lighting his eyes. Yuri just stared at him, tears still slowly rolling down his face and his lip quivering. “Oh, come here silly.”

Victor pulled him up and sat him on a bench. He deftly unlaced his skates and set them to the side before helping Yuri out of his wet clothes. Yuri finally came to his senses when Victor reached for the hem of his underwear.

“I can do it!” he cried and pushed Victor’s hands out of the way. Once he was dressed in dry pants Victor pulled him into a tight hug. Yuri started crying again, he was so gross for doing that.

“I’m sorry Vitya. That was inappropriate of me.”

“Everyone has accidents, I’m not upset, I don’t think less of you. You’ll be okay.” Victor just held him until he stopped crying, “Let’s call it a day, alright?”

“Okay.”


End file.
